


Aurora x Multiple [Somno Impreg]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [9]
Category: Disney Princesses, Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Impregnation, Possessive Behavior, Reimagining, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: USER REQUEST:Hey I'd love to hear your horney ideas about aurora!
Relationships: Aurora (Disney)/Original Character(s), Aurora/Maleficent (Disney)
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Kudos: 16





	Aurora x Multiple [Somno Impreg]

A princess slumbers in the untouched bed of a castle, her hands clasped over her stomach and her eyes shut delicately. Briars with needle-sharp thorns twist and curl around every inch of her resting place, barring entry to all but the most courageous.

Inside the brambles sits a witch, appearing beautiful in middle age. To fight your way through the barrier is your own choice, but she is the only one to offer reward.

"You may take certain liberties with my Princess," the matron offers, "—but you may never kiss her."

Some travelers refuse, and for that, they will die.

Others, however, are eager to see this princess and her boundless beauty. Availing themselves to her body as she peacefully rests, her head in her watchful witch's lap, face guarded from any kiss that may wake her.

In ten months time, those who survive this strange encounter will have a child delivered to their home. Some traditions are strange but certain.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/626415209814376448/hey-id-love-to-hear-your-horney-ideas-about)


End file.
